Weak In Your Eyes
by bipolar nekko wolf
Summary: I have the chance of a lifetime! I get to leave for a special corse for ten years. When I come back I'll prove them wrong, they're all wrong.....
1. Ten Years

**Weak In Your Eyes**

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm five years old and training to become a ninja! YAY ME! Anyway, It's after school and I'm gonna hang out with my friends...

"Hi guys!", I said cheerfully. "God do you ever shut up? I hate you! You are weak!", the boys chorused. I flushed, I said a string of cusses that in a language my parents taught me before they died.

_"Fuck you to you fucking emo, homo motherfucker son of a bitches!"_

I wonder what it means...

Anyway...

After yelling at them in english I walked away.

I went to the orphanage where I lived and went to bed.

I cried silently through the night...

The next morning I headed to school. I ignored my friends and sat alone.

These girls came up and started picking on me. I just sat there. I don't care.

Not now.

Not ever.

I sat there through all the torture and waited for the teacher.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a while the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, please take your seats."

The kids sat down.

"Today is special because one of you has the chance to leave for a few years in order to improve. This student has to qualifiy though in order to be chosen. If we find a student that passes most of the requirements then they will leave for 5 years, we've never had a student that passed all the requirements. Come with me please..."

"Okay students line up right here and face the instructors."

We did just that. I was last in line so I stood by a wall. I know I'm not gonna quailify, I'm to weak. I wish I could. I become stronger than Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai put together!

Sigh...

The first instructor came down the line of students, every so once in a while telling one to step forward.

He came to me.

"Step forward."

I shrugged, I'll only qualifiy once.

"Step forward.",

Huh? I moved up again. I was lined up with Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Ami, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji and Sai.

"Step forward."

I moved again

"Step forward."

I moved again

There was one instructor left...

I looked over and saw that I was lined up with Sasuke and Neji.

Well, I had a pretty good chance of getting in, though nobody passes all five...

Sasuke...

was passed without a second glance.

Neji...

Ignored

Me.

I wasn't afraid, I knew I was out too.

The teacher looked at me...

I looked back...

"Step forward, you have qualified for ten years of training."

_**DUNDUNDUN...REVIEW!**_


	2. Swords, Cusses and Magic

**Chapter 2, Time Skip**

_**Yes there is a time skip in this story, I don't have enough time to keep writing about a five year old!**_

Hi! It's me! Only I'm 7, I'm taller and I'm REALLY pissed at this stupid droid right now.

"RAWWWR!", I swung my sword around at the annoying thing.

It just beeped really shrilly, dodged, then used it's little stun gun on me.

"Ow! Fuck! Come HERE you little bastard!",

I learned those words from my teacher, aren't they wonderful? The words you can use to express yourself when natrual words can't! Yet some people don't like them and "OW! GET BACK OVER HERE NOW YOU GODDAMN BUCKET OF BOLTS! I HATE YOU!"

Swing, ZAP, lunge, ZAP scream, ZAP!

It kept going on and on and on and on until...

I finally hit gold,

with a big electrical surge my weapon sliced through. It crashed to the floor.

"THAT is why you don't screw with Sakura Haruno."

I cleaned up the parts, then changed my sweaty outfit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran into the north tower, "Sorry I'm late Mistress!"

She nodded, "I have picked out some textbooks for you to read through, I expect you to try every excersise listed. I want you used to handling magic before I teach you more dangerous spells and contraptions!

"Understood", I mumbled, then took the stack into my room.

I sat on my bed and cracked open the ancient writings...

_**Hi! Um...Yeah, sorry about the short chapter.**_

_**I'm trying to update but my coach (I'm homeschooled) is going insane because I have testing next week, so, yeah.**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Training Droid And More Cusses

**Chapter 3**

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**Mina Potter4**_: you are too cool! I'm glad you like my story!

tennisxdork: You share my sence of humor and you have a good idea about what's going on! I commend you for that!

Mia: Yes I do know that contraptions are machines, that's why I said contraptions. Oh well. Here's my update.

Minakui: Here's the update you've totally been waiting for!

CherryBlossoms016: You got some of it. I appreate your long review, it makes me feel special.

kittygoesmeow: I totally agree. I also laugh at Neji being ignored.

Thanks for the reviews! Really!

"Sakura? Do you have that project I assigned?"

I nodded, "Right here!"

My project was to create a highly dangerous machine that one of the teachers had to fight and rate.

I made another training droid.

hee hee.

"A training droid?"

"Fight it!"

My sensei shrugged, She got out her sword and swung.

'ZAP'

"SHIT! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MOTHER-FUCKER!"

'ZAP'

"AAARAGRHRH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

'ZAP'

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!"

'ZAP'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!"

'ZAP'

(continue cycle for about ten minutes)

Finally she managed to hit the damn thing and destroy it.

"Soooooo?" I asked...

"You get full credit for your assignment. Good job."

She walked off like nothing happened.

I giggled.

My other teacher walked over and handed me a new set of books.

I bowed in respect and ran off to my room to start reading and practicing...

_**I am wiped OUT. That test was so fucking tiring! I'm soory for the short update, I'm just so tired!**_

_**REVIEW AND GET A SPOT AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE!**_


	4. Respond

You have twenty four hours to respond. 


	5. I'm Sorry

**I gave you twenty four hours.**

**Only a few responded.**

**If you guys like the stories so much, why don't you review?**

**I understnd Phoenix Wright authors, they only have a few.**

**But honestly!**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm holding this fanfiction hostage until I get reviews.**


End file.
